Strange Attractions
by Thatgentlemanoverthere
Summary: All it takes is a chance encounter to experience happiness though the two are nothing alike. Will opposites attract? Or will they try and kill each other as time goes by? Stay awhile as they make their way making fun of each other as often as possible. Rated M for strong language and adult situations. Reader discretion is advised.


**(A/N) this is my first fanfic i have seen a few that ill admit may have supposed to have been serious buuuut i just saw comedy. Im going to try my very best using all my knowledge of the series as im always waiting for the next episode. Quick thing the narrator is me not giving a fuck about the story im telling like another person wrote it and im bored. But i digress id like to just go ahead and address that this will not be the world remnant. Ive thought of pretty funny (in my mind) places for the grimm to exist and be a issue. Ive based it on our world as to make things a tad easier setting a scene from a geographical standpoint. Thank you for checking this out and i hope you enjoy the story im attempting to tell.**

After the incident with the notorious Roman torchwick asshat. The young Ruby Rose had been accepted into beacon academy. Her sister Yang Xiao-long couldnt have been more proud. But as her big sister duties demanded Yang couldn't help but but tell her over and over on the airship to embarrass the shit out of Ruby. "Cant we just have a nice quiet ride?" Ruby asked. " hell no Ruby!" Yang replied having a bit too much fun. "You scared the shit outta that torchwick shit stain! Everyone gonna think your the bee's knees!" Yang said with a huge grin. "Who in the world says bee's knees anymore?" Ruby asked disappointed in her sister for her weird choice of words from like the fifties. "Apparently i do duuuuh!" Yang replied realizing her failure to look cool while talking. "I have never heard you say that you weirdo" Ruby said out smarting her sister.

Ruby was nervous as she was moved up 2 years and right out of signal academy. So Yang decided to try and encourage her until they arrived. "look Ruby all failure to use modern terms aside, you'll have a great time and who knows maybe ill be nearby." Yang said trying to comfort Ruby. "what do you mean maybe?" Ruby asked all worried. " do you know how things work here?" Yang asked knowing Ruby didn't know. "No i dont think anyone knows. Do you know?" Ruby asked wondering about what waits ahead. "I've only heard rumors. But the word is that were supposed to be assinged teams. Lets just see what happens." Yang replied wondering what kind of people they are gonna meet. Passing by like a true puss Juane Arc had begun to lose his battle with air sickness. So they ran from his ass like he had cooties. "Go find a bag, fuck off, or something!" Yelled Yang keeping her distance

As soon as the ship landed the sisters marveled the Remnant country side. A good choice as it was out of the way and safe so they could keep the Grimm. The city of Veil is small and not on many maps to keep people safe in case the Grimm ever got lose and tried to attack people in their cars. Despite being a small city it had everything needed to keep the students and residents supplied and able to find anything they need or want.

Just as soon as they were done marveling at their new home Yang abandoned Ruby for her friends. And Ruby began to wander aimlessly. "Yang" Ruby whined, "Why you do dis?" Soon after she met up with Juane who's puke problem had been dealt with and cleaned himself up. Ruby thought, "Why not i don't have anyone else to talk to." "Hey whats up?" she asked politely. "nothing much just trying to find my way around is all." Juane asked hoping she didn't think he was gross because he nearly puked all over everyone on the flight. "My name is Ruby." She said trying to be polite to the stranger. "Whats yours? "Juane, Juane Arc." he said trying to be cool like James Bond. a silence came over the two of them as both were clearly socially awkward. "Sooo i got this bad boy." Ruby said slinging out crescent rose scaring the living daylights out of Juane. "WHAT THE HELL GIRL YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME!" Juane said riddled with fear. "You wimp" Ruby replied gigling a bit. "Well i got this old school sword and retractable shield" he said proud of his weapon involving no fire arms. While feeling a bit emasculated thanks to this little girl having a bigger weapon than him. "Neat not often you see classics these weird days." Ruby complimented

As a crowd rushed right beside her she fell backwards as fate took over. "You bumbling idiot" came a harsh voice. "Do you have any idea what youve done?!" Ruby could tell she was getting angrier with each passing second. As she looked up at the girl scolding scared and confused. Something odd happened something she wasnt used to. But was to scared to know what it was.

"Im very sorry" Ruby apologized "it was a accident." IM SURE IT WAS! But you have to be more careful you almost blew us off a cliff" the angry lady responded starting to calm down... Slightly. After all she did see what happened. As Ruby began to help her gather the angry lady's luggage she said scared of her reaction "i really am sorry princess." Just before the angry mystery lady could get her yelling done a new voice chimed in.

"Its heiress actually. Weiss Schnee heiress to the Schnee dust company the largest in the world." "Thank you m-" the angry lady was interrupted by this new girl with the black bow. "The same dust company known for its poor treatment of employees and questionable business partners. And also for the Schnee family being assholes." "This girl sure knows a lot. Wonder who she is." Ruby thought.

Weiss gave the most offended look and just as she was about to say some thing... "Achoo" sneezed Ruby and a explosion of fire and ice caught the three of them off guard. Before anyone could say anything ruby ran off after quickly putting the cases of dust back the way they were. Embarrassed as to what just happened, stopped and thought puzzled as could be, "What was that before things... escalated?" Ruby thought of this the whole time as she wandered inside the grand hall to try and find Yang. But couldn't shake the weird new thoughts filing her head.

(A/N) Please tell me what is thought of thus far and ill do my best to use it all when writing chapter 2. But know im only using literary advice and tools to tell a story better.


End file.
